


Loved

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris shows his boyfriend the love he deserves.





	Loved

Sometimes, Ydris showed his love for Jack through very physical means. It was one of his favourite things to do. Like right now, when Ydris was kissing his way down Jack’s body and eliciting moans of pleasure from his boyfriend.

“Fuck,” Jack moaned, his fingers clutching at Ydris’ hair as his boyfriend nipped at his skin.

“I will do that later,” said Ydris, his hand drifting lower. He always removed his gloves when they were getting intimate for more skin-to-skin contact. Jack moaned louder as Ydris wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking it.

“Fuck, that’s good,” said Jack, moaning as he arched his hips up into Ydris’ hand. Ydris rubbed his thumb over the tip, and Jack gave a little cry of pleasure.

Ydris continued his ministrations, finishing with licking a line down Jack’s stomach. Jack moaned, waiting for Ydris to close that wonderful mouth over his cock. But instead, Ydris leaned back.

“Roll over onto your stomach,” said Ydris, rubbing something onto his palms. “I’m going to give you a massage.”

“Oh, come on,” said Jack, but did what his boyfriend told him to. He trusted his boyfriend to make this worth his while.

And it certainly was worth it when Ydris rubbed his back, working any soreness out of his muscles and any kinks out of his back. Jack hummed with pleasure as Ydris worked his way down his boyfriend’s spine. And then he felt a hand stroking over the curve of his ass.

“Yes,” Jack murmured, raising his ass up so his boyfriend could have better access. Normally, Ydris didn’t waste time with manually lubing him up, but in this instance, Jack enjoyed waiting for his boyfriend to slip a finger into his ass. Being worked open felt wonderful, especially the way Ydris’ long fingers managed to brush just the right spot. Jack clutched the sheets and moaned, feeling his skin starting to tingle.

Then, finally, Ydris leaned over his boyfriend and kissed the nape of his neck, placing his hands on Jack’s hips. Jack shivered in anticipation, then moaned as Ydris slowly pushed in. It felt so wonderful, to be filled by his boyfriend like this. And then Ydris began to move, and Jack could only moan.

“You are so precious,” said Ydris, beginning to fuck a little deeper and a little faster to make his boyfriend really go wild. And he wasn’t disappointed, as Jack moaned louder and called his name.

“Oh, fuck, Ydris,” Jack moaned. He wanted to ask to be touched, but he knew that it would make him come instantly. Though, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Somehow, Ydris seemed to know exactly what his boyfriend wanted, and Jack moaned loudly as the hand wrapped around his cock.

Ydris only rubbed Jack’s cock a few times, though, before returning to fucking him a little faster. Jack didn’t mind at all, though- Ydris was hitting his prostate even more frequently now, sending waves of pleasure through him with every thrust. Jack was clutching the sheets so tightly now that it almost hurt, and it was becoming difficult to hold himself up. He finally lost the battle when his orgasm hit, sending him collapsing onto the come-splattered sheets.

“Sorry,” said Jack, panting. “I know you’re not done yet.”

“Roll over again,” said Ydris, and Jack felt a thrill of pleasure at the sight of Ydris’ flushed cock so close to orgasm. He rolled onto his back, knowing what he was lying in but not caring, and spread his legs so that Ydris could push back in. The best part was that Ydris looked into his eyes as he did it, making this so much more intimate.

“I love you,” said Jack, feeling nothing but love for the man on top of him.

“I love you too,” said Ydris. “Now, excuse me while I attempt to fuck you senseless again.” Jack shuddered in pleasure, very much looking forward to it.

And Ydris delivered, alternating between going hard and fast and deep depending on what he wanted. The best part was that Jack no longer needed to worry about holding himself up, so he could feel the full force of the pleasure and moan and writhe as much as he wanted. Instead of digging his fingers into the sheets, Jack dug them into Ydris’ shoulders, clinging onto his boyfriend while Ydris fucked him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jack chanted, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. “Oh, Ydris.”

Jack could tell that Ydris was getting close, just by how his breathing was becoming more ragged and in the way that he was moaning more. Ydris finished inside his boyfriend, thrusting in deeper and filling him with come. When he pulled out, Ydris noticed more come between them. He chuckled and dragged his fingers through it, then licked and sucked the come off his fingers. Jack moaned and blushed at the sight.

“I love when you cherish the fuck outta me and then fuck me senseless,” said Jack.

“It is only one of my favourite things to do,” said Ydris, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. They kissed until Jack decided that he couldn’t stand lying in come anymore.

“Alright, this is disgusting,” said Jack, getting up and grimacing as his skin peeled away from the sheet.

“Go and shower, love,” said Ydris. “I will clean up here.” Jack knew that ‘cleaning up’ for Ydris just meant snapping his fingers, but he didn’t mind. Ydris’ shower (created by magic, as was everything in this bigger-on-the-inside wagon) was better than magical cleaning, and Jack intended to spend as long as he could in it. Maybe Ydris would even join him, as he tended to do.


End file.
